


Everything Stays

by Jellalipop



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: A little ooc but its okay, Adopted Children, Adoption, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Future Fic, Marriage, Married Life, Natsu is a good husband, Original Character(s), natsu is a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 18:41:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16816282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellalipop/pseuds/Jellalipop
Summary: Natsu and Lucy have been married for a year and are currently struggling with something that would effect their whole lives. Lucy had been cursed, and is now unable to give birth to a child.Natsu is upset of course, but is more disappointed when seeing how sad his wife has become. As he struggles to keep her smile bright like it had always been, he coincidentally stumbles upon two young siblings who have been on their own for so long, they forgot what a mother and a father could be.





	Everything Stays

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bad at names so I named the boy Finn after adventure time when I wrote this... lol

Natsu gave a careful look towards his wife as she sat at the corner of her bed, solemnly looking at a picture of her and her mother.

Not very long ago, they were given information from their doctor telling them about the unfortunate issue that was Lucy's inability to give birth... All thanks to a witch they met on their last job together.

Apparently the hag could see what each of them desired the most at that point of their lives... And she decided to sabotage the one wish that would ruin the hopes of everyone close to the celestial spirit Mage... Especially her and her husband.

"Lucy..." He spoke gently, placing his hand on the small of her back. "There may not be a cure to this curse but—"

"It's fine." She cut him off, looking at him with red, puffy eyes. "It's not like it was a serious wish..."

Natsu could tell when she was lying, but chose not to argue with her. "Let's just sleep it off, alright love?" He said softly, rubbing her cheek with his thumb before leaning in and planting a gentle peck on her forehead. "I promise I'll make your dream into a reality somehow."

**\---**

The next few days seemed to get even worse for the couple as each day passed by. It was like the world was tormenting them with parents walking by their house with strollers, little girls coming to their door for selling girls scout cookies, and their friends playing with their own children at the guild.

Lucy would constantly feel sick to her stomach... Her brain thinking that she should be pregnant with a child. Oddly she wanted to be the one who would wake up in the middle of the night to throw up... But she felt sick with disappointment instead.

Natsu, however, was trying everything he could to make her smile like she used to.

"I'm going out." He said as he stood at the door, watching her as she stared out her window... Looking at the stars. "I'll be back with a special treat."

He grinned hopefully, but she never replied.

With a frown, he hesitantly left the room and out of the house, walking down the road towards their favorite ice cream parlor where they went on their first date.

Natsu was starting to feel unhappy himself. Lucy had been one of his only sources of happiness after Gray, Gajeel, Elfman, and the others he normally fought with started to focus on their children. And it's not like he could hate them for it... It wouldn't be right to hold a grudge on them for spending time with their children.

Natsu grit his teeth as he started to walk faster to the parlor, wanting to get back to his wife and sip chocolate milkshakes together... Cuddle with her... Hold her smaller frame in his arms... Remind her that he still loves her despite the curse.

And he's tried everything he could to make her happy. And yet nothing ever works. He knows very well that he can't just say "I understand" because he really doesn't. In fact he hadn't thought about having a kid until it slapped him in the face after the incident. It made him realize how much he wanted to be a father... To be like Igneel, and finish what the dragon had started with him.

" _Ouch!_ " A voice said, coming from an alley to his left. Natsu blinked and stopped walking to squint into the dark, narrow passage for the source of the voice.

He could barely make out two figures that were sat on top of a couple crates. They seemed to be two small children, one older than the other.

"Hold still... I'm trying to wrap it, Finn." Said the older one, a girl. "I promise I'll find something better for your ankle later, ok? Don't cry."

The younger one, Finn, sobbed gently, raising his small hands to rub his eyes. "It hurts. Mama used to kiss it. But-- But..."

"I know..." She whispered, scooting over so that she sat next to eachother on the crate. "But Mama left us... So did Daddy..."

Natsu frowned and hid himself from view, keeping enough distance to hear them though. _How long exactly have they been away from their parents?..._

"Apara?" The young boy mumbled, his voice obviously showing how much pain he was in. "I'm hot..."

"Me too."

"I'm hungry."

There was a pause before she spoke again. "Me too."

Natsu but his lip in thought before quickly running towards the ice cream parlor, ordering four milkshakes, and hurrying back to the alley.

With a sigh of relief, he saw that the two children were still there... Even though he knew they couldn't exactly move.

After a moment of thinking it over he slowly turned and carefully walked towards them. "Excuse me..."

"AH!!" Apara yelled, throwing a stick at Natsu that almost pierced his shoulder if he hadn't dodged it in time.

"Whoa whoa whoa it's ok I'm not any danger... See?" Natsu said quickly, showing off his fairy tail mark. "I'm a good guy... I'm a wizard from fairy tail."

Apara held up a sharp piece of wood towards him, standing protectively in front of her brother.

"I uh... I bought you two some milkshakes." He said awkwardly, placing two of the styrofoam cups down in front of them. "They don't sell actual food so I thought this would be the best option... For now."

Finn smiled at him and started to limp over to the treat, but Apara cautiously stopped him. "Why are you helping us?"

She seemed rather mature for her age, and he couldn't blame her... She had no choice in her situation but to act like an adult.

"I just hate seeing kids like yourself alone... I've been there... Seriously I have."

Finn finally got to one of the milkshakes and started to sip on it happily. Apara wanted to scold him but once she realized it wasn't harmful, she slowly started to drink her own. "Thank you..."

Natsu smiled and sat down on the ground. "My name is Natsu, by the way."

"You have a pretty ring on your finger!" Finn giggled, crawling over to look at his wedding ring. "You must be rich Nashu-San!"

Natsu shrugged and watched as the small boy spun the ring around his bigger fingers. "Yeah it's my wedding ring... We actually got these from my wife's parents. They're hand-me-downs."

"Where is your wife?" Apara muttered, keeping a good distance as she sipped her drink.

"She's at home..."

The girl narrowed her eyes. "Why isn't she accompanying you?"

Natsu winced at the girl's ability to read his emotions so well. "Uh... She's sad, I guess... Something bad has happened to her and now she is unable to birth any children... I've been trying to make her happy again but—"

He noticed them looking at him sadly and he quickly shook his head.

"—Sorry. I didn't mean to tell you all that it's just... Hard."

It was quiet for a moment until Finn broke the silence with a small whine. He was clutching his ankle so hard that his knuckles were turning white.

Apara quickly put down her milkshake and sat down beside Finn, now not minding how close she was to Natsu.

"He's hurt..." Natsu muttered, looking at the boy's wrapped ankle. "I have a healer back at my guild... If you trust me, I can help him."

Apara seemed skeptical at first but soon realized there wasn't much of a choice. Reluctantly, she gave the older man a nod and watched as Natsu picked her brother up.

"The other milkshake is for my wife... Please, carry it for me for now." Natsu said softly, standing up straight as he supported the sniffling boy in his arms. "The guild isn't too far away."

Apara nodded and anxiously followed Natsu out of the alley and towards Fairy Tail. She so much as wanted to not trust this odd wizard, but everything about him seemed safe.

"Wendy!" Natsu yelled once he made it to the guild hall, Apara right at his heels. "Is Wendy still here?"

Everyone looked at Natsu with surprise, stretching out a long silence as the looked over the two children. Luckily, Wendy spoke up, declaring she was indeed there, and rushed over to the boy in his arms. "Wh-whos this?"

"A... Friend." Natsu but his lip, looking back at the young girl that now stood beside her... Her blue eyes seemed to gleam. "They're both new friends.... And this one needs your healing Wendy.... His ankle—"

"—got it." Wendy nodded, pulling Natsu to an empty table where he laid Finn on the table.

Apara crawled onto the bench and sat by Finn's side, a little nervous... While Natsu sat across from her, holding Finn's hand and wiping his tears away gently with his thumb. Apara didn't seem to care about the contact anymore.

As Wendy healed, the young boy slowly started to show signs of relief, and soon fell asleep once the healer finished healing his ankle.

Natsu carefully removed him from the hard table and held up in his lap, where the boy unconsciously cuddled up against his chest. With an embarrassed blush, he combed his fingers through Finn's hair and looked over at Apara whom was somewhat smiling towards him. "Thank you..." She nodded.

He smiled back in response.

The whole guild crowded around Natsu and the sleeping boy... Causing Apara to sit beside Natsu nervously. Finally acting like her actual age, she clung onto the pinkette's shirt, hiding her face from the rest of the guild members.

**\---**

"Natsu?" A voice hummed, silencing the mumbled of the guild members. Everyone turned to see a blonde woman looking down at the two children cuddled up against her husband curiously. "Who....?"

"Lucy... This is Finn and Apara." He smiled, nudging Apara gently. "Apara, this is my wife, the one I told you about."

The small girl's eyes twinkled as she looked at Lucy. "She's pretty."

"She is..." Natsu chuckled, butterflies fluttering in his chest. "She really is."

Lucy hesitantly sat down across from Natsu, looking between Apara and her husband, still a little confused.

"I helped Finn with his wounded ankle here.... He fell asleep right after." He whispered, looking down at the boy in his arms. "When he wakes up, you'll see how adorable he can be."

Lucy smiled down at the boy before looking at Apara. "Where are your parents?"

The younger girl frowned and looked down at her hands. "Mommy and Daddy left us when Finn was barely a few years old... We've been on our own for a long time..."

Natsu looked at Lucy carefully, examine her expressions intently.

"Natsu told us you can't have children..." Apara continued, seeming almost eager. "Is that true."

"I uh..."

"I'd like to have Natsu as a father." She said quickly, surprising the couple, and even waking up the boy whom had been sleeping the whole time. "And... And you as a mother..."

"Mama?" Finn croaked out, rubbing his eyes as he sat up on Natsu's lap. Soon, he looked towards Lucy who seemed to be still shocked at what Apara had just announced. "Mom--"

Lucy sniffled, not noticing the tears running down her cheeks. "You want us... To be your parents?"

Apara nodded anxiously, pushing the milkshake she had carried towards the crying blonde. "Please."

**\--- _a year later_ \---**

"Apara! Finn!" Lucy smiled as she snuck around the living room. "Come out come out wherever you are."

Giggling was heard from under the dining table, which gave out their location easily.

Natsu leaned against the back of the couch as he watched his wife play with the two children... Whom in which they adopted immediately.

Apara blew her wavy black hair out of her eyes as she watched Lucy's feet tiptoe around the table, hearing her talk in a quiet, playful tone.

Finn kept giggling to himself, even more so when he would reach out and poke Lucy's toes.

Suddenly, Lucy dropped down and took both the kids in her arms, tickling their sides and kissing their cheeks.

Natsu smiled at the scene, clutching his scarf to his chest for a moment before pulling it off. "Alright you two time for bed."

The two siblings pouted as Lucy picked them both up in her arms. Finn however reached out for Natsu as he missed his father.

Natsu held Finn in his arms and walked with Lucy as she lead them all to their children's bedroom.

As Lucy started to tuck Apara in, she started to hum a soft tune that she tended to do whenever she had just finished a good time with her children. When Natsu had asked, Lucy had explained it was a song that her mother sang to her as a child to help her fall asleep after a long day of playing around.

Natsu was about to turn off the lights until Apara spoke out his name.

"Natsu.... Papa..." She mumbled, moving her attention away from Lucy as she was busy brushing her fingers through Finn's blonde. She was just simply overjoyed to have children of her own. "I'm afraid."

"Afraid?" Natsu blinked, pulling over a chair so he could sit beside the girl, his scarf laying across his lap. "Why is that?"

"I keep having nightmares that you and mama would leave us. Just like the others..."

Natsu frowned for a moment before shaking his head and putting on a comforting smile. "I promise you we'll never leave your side. We'll always be here for you and your brother. You can count on that."

Apara stayed silent and pulled her blanket up to her chin. "Hm..."

Natsu paused for a second before pulling back her blankets to place his scarf right beside her. "This is a good luck charm your... grandfather gave me a long time ago. It's protected me from my nightmares. You can keep it for yourself alright? Everything will stay, right where you left it."

Apara smiled and held the scarf close to her chest like any child would do with a teddy bear or a doll. "Thank you... Papa."

Natsu smiled, standing up from his seat and turning the light off, but turning the nightlight on in its place.

_"Let's go in the garden_   
_You'll find something waiting_   
_Right there where you left it_   
_Lying upside down."_

Lucy sang softly as she kissed the top of the two children's' heads, joining Natsu and wrapping her arms around his waist.

_"When you finally find it_   
_You'll see how it's faded_   
_The underside is lighter what you turn it around..."_

Natsu kissed the top of Lucy's head, listening intently and happily watching as Finn and Apara began to fall asleep with little smiles on their faces.

_"Everything stays_   
_Right where you left it_   
_Everything stays_   
_But it's still changing_   
_Ever so slightly_   
_Daily and nightly_   
_In little ways..."_

Natsu closed the door once they were both asleep and looked at his wife with a loving smile, holding her close... Gently by her hips and her hands placed delicately on his chest.

" ** _Everything stays..._** " Natsu finished with tears barely evident in both of their eyes. Finally they were both happy. And with that, they sealed their happiness and good fortune with a kiss.

** End **

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Leave a Kudos and a comment!


End file.
